[unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of the Gene-Environment Interactions Training Program (GEITP) is to train pre-doctoral and post-doctoral students who will be versed in ways that both environment exposure and genetics diversity interact to alter the onset of disease. Achieving this objective requires an interdisciplinary team approach integrating an understanding of genetic diversity, epigenetic alterations, high-throughput genomics, biostatistics, biomarkers, and exposure assessment approaches. The collaborative efforts of research faculty, clinicians, postdoctoral and pre-doctoral trainees are needed in order to meet this objective. A mentorship team approach, combining the expertise of well-regarded scientists in the areas of exposure assessment, genetic variability, biomarkers of disease, and individual/tailored medicine will be used to educate trainees in multiple areas of gene-environment interactions. Pre-doctoral training will include required coursework in addition to the student's matriculated Ph.D. program, laboratory rotations with the team of mentors, and hands-on work in several areas of exposure assessment, high-throughput genetic variability measures, and biomarkers or exposure and/or disease. Postdoctoral training will include programs in laboratory and personnel management, pilot grant applications, and an intensive year long grant writing workshop to prepare them for independent research. All trainees will be required to attend "Technologies in genomics, exposure, a biomarkers" workshop, which will be created as part of this program, and present research results at an annual GEITP Student Symposium. This program will include a dedicated governance structure to assure that appropriate trainees are recruited, education goals are met, and the aims of this grant are achieved. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]